


To My Wife On Her Birthday

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: Trust and Intimacy [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Sex, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-16 03:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12334791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: It's Regina's birthday and David has plans for his wife.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happiest of happy birthdays to Kate, who requested a "married life" fic for either DragonQueen or EvilCharming. I promised I'd write for whoever piped up first and it was David, complete with cheesy romantic poetry. More of this story will come as the muses give it to me, but I wanted to get at least a part of it up for your birthday. Consider yourself lucky, girl, I don't post WiPs anymore.
> 
> All you need to worry about right now is that this is a canon divergent AU. All will be revealed in time, including the birthday smexy tiemz.
> 
> ...more notes & more chapters to come.

Sunlight filters in through a tiny gap in the blackout curtains, the shaft slicing across the room to land on a peacefully sleeping face, faint hints of red and silver threading through dark, sleep-tousled locks. She wrinkles up her nose and mumbles softly, rolling over to snuggle into the warm body behind her. Only to find cool sheets in its place. Rolling back over to her side of the bed, Regina spots the envelope on her nightstand, resting against a small old-fashioned hand bell, her name written across the front in a familiar and distinctive script. Lazily shifting to sit up, she pulls out the sheets of thick stationery to read.

> "To My Wife On Her Birthday"
> 
> When I first met you,  
>  I thought you unrepentant.  
>  I never saw _you_ ,  
>  The beautiful and scared girl  
>  That lingered in the background.
> 
> It was years later  
>  Before that beautiful girl,  
>  Hidden and frightened,  
>  Finally felt safe enough  
>  To reveal herself to me.
> 
> The minute she did,  
>  Life changed irrevocably.  
>  I regret nothing  
>  Because it led me to you.  
>  Tell me you feel the same way.
> 
> So Happy Birthday  
>  To my forever lover.  
>  Not a day goes by  
>  That I don't try to show you  
>  How much I love and need you.
> 
> But this special day  
>  Is mine to celebrate you  
>  And try to treat you  
>  Like the _Queen_ you are to me,  
>  My heart's missing puzzle piece.
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Happy birthday, my love.
> 
> I'm sorry for this cheesy poetry, but it's just the beginning of a day of celebrating your place in the world, especially in _my_ world. You needn't lift a finger for anything. I've got it all under control. Ring the bell to let me know you're awake, and the festivities can begin with breakfast in bed.
> 
> I love you.
> 
> David

Regina blinks back tears and presses the pages to her chest, heart thundering in her chest with love for her husband. She rereads the poem and note again before slipping the pages back into their envelope on the nightstand. Picking up the bell, she rings it three times, curious what David has in store for her. And how much of this will have Henry's fingerprints all over it? She wonders if her son has had any influence on that poem, but quickly decides that it's not something that David would share with his step-grand, as he's taken to calling Henry. Not that it matters if he's involved or not. She knows how much her husband and her son love her.

The door opens a moment later to reveal David standing there with a tray in his hands. He walks into the room with a bright smile and settles the tray across her lap before leaning in for a slow, sweet kiss. It's the same kiss he's woken her with every morning for the entirety of their brief marriage, settling her into her skin better than anything else she's ever tried in all of her years. His tongue slips past her parted lips, and she tastes coffee and peppermint when it strokes against hers. Her fingers lift to gently scratch nails against the short hair at the nape of his neck, grinning when his breath hitches against her lips.

"You are a temptress when you do that, Regina," he murmurs, resting his forehead against hers.

"Like you don't know what your kisses do to me," she teases back, biting her bottom lip as she grins.

"Guilty as charged." His lips press against hers again briefly. "Happy birthday, my love."

When David leans back, she glances down at the tray to see apple pancakes, bacon, grapefruit juice, and coffee on the tray. And then she notices the three roses in the vase -- one blood red bud and two open peace roses -- and her heart melts even more at the gesture they mean for the two of them. "Peace roses. You _are_ going to spoil me today, aren't you?"

"As if I could do anything else on my wife's birthday. Eat your breakfast while it's still hot, then take a nice hot shower to wake up. I'll set out your clothes for the day, then go wake up the slumbering beast you call a son. He was up late last night helping to finalize some of today's plans, so I let him sleep in, rather than make him help with breakfast."

Regina chuckles at that. "Why am I not surprised that you got him involved in whatever you've got planned for today?"

"Are you kidding? We've been working on this for the better part of a year now. We have _plans_ for you, Regina. It's not every year a queen ages into her prime." He waggles his brows at her then, making her laugh and roll her eyes. "But seriously, today is all about you. If you don't like something we have planned, we don't do it. If you want to do something else, we'll find a way to do it. The kid and I want this to be special for you."

"I don't know what I did to deserve you in my life, David Nolan, but I'm beyond grateful to have you. I love you."

"You were honest and brave at a time when you didn't need to be, and probably shouldn't have been, truth be told. But I'm grateful that you took a chance because I'm happier than I ever imagined I'd be."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little smut to keep this fic going... There's a lot more planned to come yet.

Regina stands under the hot spray, grateful for the insanely large hot water heater that the curse built in for her. Her hands glide down her body, pleased to note that her curves haven't been lost to the ravages of time without the benefit of the curse. Sucking in a breath that releases on a low moan, her thumb brushes the dark mark just under her left breast, and a smile crosses her face as she remembers how it got there.

_***last night***_

"Oh fuck, David!"

The hitch in her voice on his name makes him chuckle darkly and swivel his hips again. The head of his cock brushes her g-spot and her eyes nearly roll back in her head. When it hits her cervix, she lets out a low grunt and grinds her ass back into his groin. His own grunt echoes hers and his arm tightens around her belly to hold her closer.

Regina's hand aches from clutching the bedding; it takes a moment for her fingers to straighten out. She strokes his arm, marveling again at the coiled strength, before dipping below it through sweat- and cum-slick curls to brush across her clit. The full body shudder at that brief contact barely begins when David's hand engulfs her slender wrist, pulling it away.

"David!"

"What did I tell you before?" he growls in her ear, hips still grinding into her ass. "You come when I say you can, no sooner."

His hips draw back, his cock sliding almost fully out of her, and then he just _stops_. She squirms and whimpers, trying to ease the aching emptiness in her cunt. After what feels like an eternity, he snaps his hips, cock filling her deliciously. She chokes out a sound that could be his name if she was more coherent.

"That's it, baby. You're so ready for it, you're going to beg me to come."

Her hand breaks free of his grip to rake up his forearm. "Qu-- Queens do _not_ beg."

"Is that so?" he asks with a chuckle. "I'm not so sure you're a queen right now. If queens don't beg, they probably don't rut like pigs in heat either, do they, miller's granddaughter?"

"Fucking bastard!" There is no venom to her needy tone, despite the barb.

"My parents were quite happily married when they conceived my brother and me."

Regina growls softly and tries to brush her clit again. It won't take much for her to come, and they both know it. She whines his name when he pulls her hand away again. She doesn't have to turn around to know he's got a smug grin on his face.

"I fucking hate you."

"I might believe you if you didn't sound so fucking needy."

Regina can hear the faint thrum of need beneath his smug words, but before she can call him on it, his hips begin moving again. She whimpers as a shudder oozes down her spine, tripping over each vertebra before pooling hotly in her belly. The wet sounds of slick skin on skin are punctuated with their groans and cries. David's hand shifts up to tease each nipple, then settles against her clit. His fingers move slow and stead, a counterpoint to the frantic pace of his hips thrusting to full her with his cock.

"Come for me, Regina," he growls in her ear, fingers pinching her clit in that way that makes her brain short circuit.

And that's all it takes.

When she next makes conscious note of time moving, Regina finds herself flat on her back, David suckling at a spot just below her left breast, his teeth occasionally scraping against her ribs. She moans softly, fingers moving to card through the short curls on his head, absently noting that he'll need another haircut soon.

She feels more than hears the gentle vibration of her name against her skin before David lifts his head to offer the smile that lights up his eyes and makes her weak in the knees when it's aimed at her.

"Welcome back, birthday girl," he says, shifting up to kiss her. "How you feeling?"

"I can't feel my toes."

She blushes hotly the second the words leave her mouth, but the warmth of his laughter surrounds her and makes her feel a little less embarrassed. The gentle insistence in his kiss goes great lengths toward grounding herself back into her body and the present moment. Her back arches as his hand settles hotly over that spot he was just sucking on, a jolt of pleasure-pain zipping through her body to explode in fireworks behind her eyelids. She whimpers and lightly drags her nails across his shoulder blades.

"Don't use those nails unless you can handle the consequences of your actions, you minx."

Regina chuckles, the sound an odd blend of breathless and merciless, and lets her nails leave pink lines on either side of his spine. She starts to say something, but a sudden yawn cracks her jaw instead. David's smug, knowing grin as he rests his forehead against hers should annoy her, but it just reminds her how well her husband knows her. He presses a gentle kiss to her lips before shifting over to lie on his back next to her. Her body moves automatically to mold her body against his side, hissing softly at how tender that mark is that he left.

"Sorry," he murmurs. "Didn't mean for it to hurt you."

"It's not bad. How big is it though? And how dark?"

He grins sheepishly. "Quail egg? And dark enough, but it won't be seen unless you wear something really sheer. So your honor is still intact as far as anyone else is concerned."

That makes her laugh and stretch up to rub the tip of her nose against his. "As if anyone else is concerned about my honor. Henry only asks that we don't traumatize him."

"Yeah, about that…"

Noting how pink his cheeks are, Regina shifts up onto an elbow to study his face. "What?"

"Let's just say that I'm glad you remembered to activate that silencing spell on our bedroom." His eyes twinkle as he winks at her. "I don't need my step-grand giving me _another_ lecture about how he's been scarred for life by what I do to you."

"He does not!" Her words are punctuated by an embarrassed giggle. "Does he?"

"Why do you think I remind you to erect that spell? He's got your fire when he argues."

"He's protective of me, but I know he adores you, too, David. He has enough of your fire in him, too." She starts to say something more, but another yawn distracts her.

"Sleep now, Regina. We have a long day ahead of us."

She nods and accepts his gentle kiss before resting her head on his chest. David pulls the blankets up over their bodies as she settles, murmuring "I love you" before falling into an easy sleep.

"I love you, too, my beautiful birthday girl."


End file.
